


【KK】原来是魅魔啊15

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊15

“四种血脉，三个种族，两位同伴，一个契约。  
最后的希望，在世界的鄙夷中成长。  
东方，南方，西方，正中央，向北再向北。  
无尽海中的宝石，现在神明要将其拾起。  
如何让祂收回那只手，被抛弃的人们，带来救赎。”

“大御巫阁下，您觉得，这上面说的两个人，是我跟光一？”手里拿着那块蚀刻着预言的石板，剛看完上面的文字，打了个大哈欠，然后才开口询问。

不是他故意要失礼，实在是昨天晚上战况太激烈，今天一大早又被人从被窝里挖出来带到顶层而因此严重睡眠不足惹的祸。

“带来什么救赎？不会又是马上要有海啸可能淹那么两三个村子吧？也不知道这棵树是怎么想的，好几万年了，净预言这种破事儿！”臭着一张脸，光一的起床气更大一些，嘴巴也比剛毒了不知道多少倍。

他还记着眼前这个大御巫把自己从岛上轰出去的仇呢。

暗精灵的吐槽也有根据，扶桑榕树的每次预言都会记录在《孔克珠历史》这本书上，精灵们人手一本，是孔克珠岛上长大的孩子都必须要读的书籍，连光一这么不爱读书的人也看过几遍，记忆力极好的暗精灵甚至能背下来那写在附录里的二十三条预言。

预言基本上都是“今年孔克珠岛附近的小信风季会持续五个月”这个级别的废话，至少在光一看来是这样的，小信风季多一个月少一个月又能怎么样呢？又不影响岛上的收成。

最严重的一次预言，也不过是说来自千雷海的魔兽潮会在青羊角村登录，十来只魔兽被早就组织起来的上百精灵杀死在了海滩上，兽肉晶核骨骼牙齿收获了一大堆，只有两个精灵受了轻伤，那次算是孔克珠岛上的小节日，青羊角村把肉拿出来招待一起帮忙的勇士们，听说那天一直狂欢到天亮。

基于以上这几点，光一对这个所谓的“预言果”相当不屑一顾，甚至还有些鄙视，预言的都是如此鸡肋之事，一千年才结出来一颗，又不能吃，要你何用？

简直是个废物嘛！

这话虽然光一没胆子直接说出来，可他从眼神到语气，全都明晃晃地暗示着他的真实想法。

大御巫觉得自己额头上的青筋隐晦地鼓了起来。

“是的，我十分确定。”最终决定，不理那个天杀的暗精灵到底放了什么屁，梅耶用温和的语气回答了剛。

“您为什么能这么肯定这上面说的就是我们两个呢？无尽海这么大，成为同伴的混血简直不计其数……”剛撇了撇嘴，也有些不以为意，身为德鲁伊，他简直太清楚了，从某种程度上来说，所有预言都是含糊其辞的屁话，这么理解也行，那么认为也可，文字的多义性本身决定了内容的不唯一，“言灵遇岛礁而变”的意思，就是各地的方言都会影响施法的结果。用精灵语念出来的咒语，如果用通用语念咒想要施展出同样的效果，那么必须对咒语本身进行改写，而不是简单的翻译，才能够实现。

举个例子来说，最简单的风系魔法，通用语咒语为“飞鸟聚而成风”，其效果是鼓动独木舟的风帆，让它能够不用桨的在水面上航行半个小时。如果将这条咒语按照字面意思简单的翻译成精灵语，施展出来的效果就变成了召唤来一大群叽叽喳喳的麻雀，半小时之内甭想赶走它们。换成龙语就更不得了了，方圆十公里的亚龙生物会被咒语召唤到施法之地，无论雌雄，都会因为争着跟施法者做爱而大打出手。

这块石板上的预言是古精灵语和现在白精灵暗精灵通用的精灵语混合而成的，语法特别奇怪不说，有些字眼本身都有不止一个意思。

“只能是你们。”梅耶用十分肯定的语气打断了剛的怀疑，“预言显现的那一刻，你们正好踏上孔克珠岛的沙滩，不是巧合，这就是命运给出的安排，星空已经告诉了我。”

“那星空有没有告诉你，我觉得你是个不靠谱的老骗子呢？”光一笑得十分恶劣。

怒火点亮了大御巫的眼睛，剛还以为自己眼花了，他似乎看到，这个刚才一副淡然神色的精灵族神职人员，似乎是，脸被气红了？

呃，这个……是因为“不靠谱”，还是因为“老骗子”呢？

“在你没有出生之前，星空就告诉我，一定要把堂本光生带回来的臭小子在成年的时候赶出孔克珠岛！”大御巫完全没有了最初见到的高深莫测和淡定平和，变得咬牙切齿，而站在梅耶身后完全没有存在感的精灵王正板着一张扑克脸在努力憋笑。

真不愧是堂本光生的儿子，居然能把喜怒不形于色的大御巫气得跳脚，多长时间没有见过梅耶这么生动的表情了？

不过瑟兰迪尔也知道现在不是回忆往昔的时候，他咳嗽了一声，将注意力都拉到了自己身上。

“无尽海诸岛上的混血确实不少，成为同伴的混血同样不是你们的专属，但是符合第一句话这么多条件的人，就只有你们两个。换句话说，如果不是你们在机缘巧合之下缔结了‘七日之约’，有可能预言就是另外一种形态了。”

“那你们知道这个该死的契约要怎么解除吗？”光一倒是不意外瑟兰迪尔一语道破他和剛想要隐藏的秘密，一定是梅耶跟他说了，身为大御巫，这点本事都没有，那就罔被称作孔克珠岛的最强者了。

“很遗憾，我们并不知道。不过据我所知，方解岛上的繁星塔里，收藏着无尽海诸岛上最全的契约书，那里应该会有解答之法。”看了一眼明显现在还不想说话的梅耶，瑟兰迪尔好脾气地继续说着。

“那个先放在一边，反正我们也计划要去方解岛的。”剛迅速接过话头，他更在意预言本身的内容，“如果我们的解读没有错的话，这上面似乎预言了什么了不得的大事？”

不管这上面的两个人指的到底是谁，最初的不屑过后，剛又仔细看了几遍石板上的内容，隐隐觉得有些不安。

这是他的直觉和本能，来自德鲁伊的血脉，剛这一点十分肯定。

“‘神将手中的宝石随意抛洒，落入无尽海，形成了我们今日所见之列岛。’这句话你们一定知道吧？”梅耶终于再次开口了。

“这不是废话……哎哟！”光一刚起了个话头，就被剛狠狠踩了一下脚，让他把“《弥生记》谁没看过啊！”咽了回去。

“我就直说了吧，将会发生类似于毁灭世界的大事，具体时间不知道，但只有你们两个能够阻止。”梅耶觉得，如果自己继续跟堂本光一斤斤计较，绝对会折寿。

“因为‘无尽海中的宝石，现在神明要将其拾起’这句话是吗？”剛也选择性地忽略了身边的光一，“‘东方，南方，西方，正中央，向北再向北’……珍珠岛，孔克珠岛，西方……说的是巨龙双岛吗？还有正中央，透辉岛？虎眼岛？不对，那两座岛上面没什么值得留意的……难道是珊瑚岛？‘向北再向北’，方解岛……再往北方有什么？”

地图在剛的脑海里自动浮现，随着他的喃喃自语，有翠绿色的小光点在他周身开始闪烁，剛沉浸在自己的思绪里，完全没有注意到。

大御巫的眼睛却再一次亮了起来，这回是因为惊喜和意外。

“剛，你在说什么啊？”光一的声音打断了剛的思考，让他回过了神，也让那些小光点都消失了。

“嗯？我说什么了我？就是看见这几个方位，想到了几座岛而已……”方才那些浮现在脑海里的岛屿和地图，也让剛有些意外。

他甚至看到了一些模模糊糊的画面，里面有他，有光一，他们在和两个陌生的男人交谈，这两个男人都是巨龙，还是已经宣誓为终身伴侣的巨龙，他们在什么地方偶遇了二宫和也跟相叶雅纪，最后还有一团令人不安的黑色，从千雷海蔓延向北……

“剛先生，我觉得，你应该去一趟德鲁伊的圣所，若木神殿。”梅耶换上了一副尊敬的语气，完全不同于刚刚略带高高在上的样子。

“若木神殿被放在教头的木杖顶上，他们绝对不会允许我这个杂种亵渎德鲁伊教的圣所的。”剛嗤笑一声，神色十分不屑。

想到他当年好不容易脱离魔掌努力修炼十多年，凭借着半吊子德鲁伊秘法终于找到一处德鲁伊的聚集地，欣喜不已觉得自己终于能够被接纳再也不会孤单一人的时候，现实狠狠扇了他一个大耳光。他找到的正好就是德鲁伊教的核心人员，教头的木杖顶端安放着一个巴掌大小的木刻房子，听说那是若木神殿，德鲁伊的圣所，里面藏着德鲁伊这个族群最完整的传承，有关真正的预言之法。

只可惜没有人进得去，据说正统的继承人之血滴在若木神殿的顶端，就能进入神殿的空间之中，但教头找过所有血统最纯粹的德鲁伊，所有人都失败了，包括他自己。

而剛这个自己找上门来的、只有一半血脉的小家伙，就因为看见若木神殿后说了一句“我也想试试”，教头就以亵渎圣所为由，被教众用藤蔓绑住双臂吊在树上吊了整整三天三夜。

本来他们打算第四天的正午在他的左脸烙上消不掉也遮不住的烙印，以此来告诉世人这是个血脉不纯的家伙。剛在清晨的时候逃脱了，并且从此再也没动过去寻找德鲁伊聚集地的念头。

被其他种族奉若神明的德鲁伊，在剛的眼里，与魔鬼无异。

“他们会让你进去的，因为只有你进得去。”梅耶也是一副不屑的神色，这种不屑，同样针对那群在他看来简直是死脑筋的德鲁伊们。

血统算个屁。

要不是那次耗尽百年修为做出的预言让梅耶必须在光一成年的时候把他赶出小岛，大御巫就是睁一只眼闭一只眼，要不然堂本光生根本不可能将光一带回家，还养到那么大。岛上的一切，都在梅耶的掌控之中。

梅耶自己都是个有四分之一人类魔法师血统、四分之一暗精灵血统和一半白精灵血统的混血，还不是照样被不老泉选为下一任大御巫的继承人了？

白精灵不与外界交流的规矩和习惯又不是自己定下的，梅耶也懒得去纠正这种破事，修炼、预言、浇花、瑟兰迪尔，大御巫在乎的只有这四件事而已，其余的，管他妈洪水滔天。

“嗯？为什么？”剛一脸疑惑。

“因为，你实在是有一位了不起的父亲啊。”梅耶露出了一个都可以称得上是绝色的笑容，不仅让剛看得有些呆住了，连光一都直了眼。

暗精灵用胳膊肘捅了捅还在消化梅耶那句话的剛，趴在他耳边嘀咕了些什么，换来了魅魔的一个大白眼。

不死心地继续说，剛用口型让他闭嘴，完全没用。

“你们嘀咕什么呢？”瑟兰迪尔好奇了。

“您没必要知道。”剛笑得有些尴尬，拼命想阻止光一开口。

“我在想，大御巫你到底是男的还是女的？刚才那个笑容真是倾国倾城啊！”完全没有制止得了光一用十分轻佻的语气询问大御巫，果然就见梅耶被气得浑身哆嗦了起来。

“滚出去！”梅耶伸出一根葱白的手指指着温室的门口，声音近乎尖叫。

以免大御巫真的暴走，剛赶紧拖着光一，麻溜地滚了。

 

听着两个人的脚步声彻底消失了，瑟兰迪尔再也憋不住，放声大笑，笑出了眼泪，笑弯了腰。

“瑟兰迪尔！”看见笑得十分没形象的精灵王，大御巫涨红了脸，跺了跺脚。

是的，就像个小姑娘一样跺了跺脚。

精灵王笑够了，揉着肚子走近大御巫，长臂一伸就将梅耶搂进了怀里，“好了好了，别生气了，我早不就跟你说过，当我的王后就没有这么多破事了。”

“我还早就跟你说过呢，不老泉选我为大御巫，又不是我自己想当的，想让我当你的王后，等到那眼泉水找到继任者再说吧！”梅耶撤去了声音上的伪装，用自己原来的声音略带抱怨的语气说着，有些闷闷不乐。

是非常好听的女中音。

“居然管我叫‘老骗子’！这死孩子真是太讨厌了！果然姓堂本的都没一个好东西！”梅耶越说越生气，脸颊都鼓了起来，“还问我是男的还是女的！就算我是个男的也不能这么问吧！简直是太失礼了！还有你，你还笑！有什么好笑的！”

说着还用拳头去捶瑟兰迪尔的胸口。

这可不是什么“小拳拳捶你胸口”之类的戏码，而是梅耶整个人被瑟兰迪尔锁在怀里，胳膊根本伸不开，只能将手举到跟头平齐的位置上去捶眼前的身体了。没办法，这家伙实在太高。

梅耶本来就在一米七左右，在女性白精灵平均身高一米五五的孔克珠岛上是绝对的鹤立鸡群，平时女扮男装毫无压力，可是一站在精灵王的身边，尤其是被他搂在怀里，再加上她现在的这一副小姑娘的姿态，马上就显得娇小了起来。

谁让人家瑟兰迪尔身高一米九呢。

对外的宣传，是王室希里亚家族是被神明选中的家族，不仅自然魔法天赋异禀，就连长相和身高都要比普通白精灵要优秀得多。

十分了解内幕的梅耶却知道，这种说法纯属扯淡。跟她是个混血一样，希里亚家族的成员之所以都长得十分高大，仅仅是因为他们祖上有巨龙的血脉罢了。

这个世界上流传着三大顽固之物：上百岁的人类老头子，积年累月的灶台灰，以及混在后代里的巨龙血脉。

都是费尽九牛二虎之力也难以改变的。

巨龙很难跟其他种族诞生下后代，可是一旦有幸运儿出生，无论过了多少代，无论血脉被冲得多么稀薄，总是能让这些后代在外貌上表现出异于常人的特征。

在希里亚家族中，表现出来的就是身高优势。

“因为我觉得梅耶很可爱。”瑟兰迪尔抬起手摸了摸梅耶的头，其他白精灵都觉得大御巫是个严肃又令人生畏的强者，都下意识地跟她保持适当的距离，可是在精灵王眼中，她只不过就是当年那个一头把他撞到不老泉之中、两个人滚在一起都浑身湿透的小女孩而已，这么多年了，也一直没有变过。

他唯一后悔的，就是在不老泉选她作为新的大御巫继承人之前，自己没有向她求婚。

 

“剛，你对这事怎么看？这个预言你信吗？”

“嗯？信啊。”

“诶？为什么啊？”

“直觉。”

“哈？”

“别一副好像我在逗你的表情，我说的是认真的，我信这个预言，而且是因为直觉相信的。”

“你什么时候成了先知神棍了？”

“我说，你们的大御巫可不是神棍啊！人家的占星术很厉害的。”

“那个不男不女的……”

“喂喂！你不是还在记恨当年他把你赶出孔克珠岛的仇吧？”

“是又怎么样！就算是因为占卜的结果，把一个刚成年的孩子赶出家门也太残忍了吧！”

“我还以为你会觉得他告诉你把你轰出去的理由是扯淡呢。”

“大御巫不能说谎，这点我还是知道的。不过倒是不影响他骂人……”

“fufufu原来你知道啊。”

“别转移话题，你还没告诉我，为什么你直觉这个预言是真的呢。”

“光一，你知道德鲁伊中也有类似于大御巫这种存在吗？不，应该说在预言这方面，要比只靠占星和扶桑榕树果实拨开未来的迷雾，强了不知多少倍。”

“我好像听过一耳朵，德鲁伊里的预言家，叫什么来着？”

“叫‘贤者’。我怀疑，我父亲是德鲁伊这个种族中，最后一位真正的、血脉纯粹的贤者。”

两个人“滚”出顶层温室以后，就顺着楼梯溜溜达达地往下走，边走边闲聊，剛说出“贤者”这个词的时候，他们正好到了底层。

“你要怎么证明你的猜测？”

“很简单啊，去找德鲁伊教的教头就可以了，如果我的猜测正确的话，我就能够进入若木神殿，那里只对拥有贤者血脉的德鲁伊开放。”

“你疯了？再让他们把你用藤蔓吊在树上三天三夜？再经历一次两条胳膊一起脱臼才能逃出来？我绝对不同意！”

剛停下了脚步，看着一脸怒容的光一，神色惊疑不定。

“怎么了？无论你用什么眼神看我，我都不会改口的！”

“光一，我什么时候跟你说过，我曾经去找过教头的事情了？”

“……你，你没说吗？那，我为什么知道？”

“我他妈怎么知道！”光一满脸疑惑无辜的表情让剛几乎要抓狂了，自己放在脑子里的东西居然能让另一个人知晓，简直就像是把他脱光了扔在人来人往的大街上一样，“说，你还知道些什么？”

剛的语气十足的恶狠狠。

“没有了……”

“真的？”

“真没有了！”

“那这不是见鬼了吗！为什么其他事情你都不知道偏偏能知道这件事啊！你什么时候知道的？”

“就在你说‘他们绝对不会允许我这个杂种亵渎德鲁伊教的圣所的’这句话的时候。我脑子里就突然浮现出了一段记忆，也没觉得有什么不正常的，要是你不问我，我甚至都意识不到这件事情你其实根本没和我讲过。”

“你是说，你以为这段记忆是你自己的？是因为从前的某一天我跟你讲过这件事，你才会在我说完那句话后自然而然地想到它？”

“嗯。”光一十分认真地点了点头。

“堂本光一你是不是傻！我们熟到可以互相敞开心扉分享所有秘密的地步了吗！”剛突然跳起来咆哮，到底长没长脑子啊，这么狼狈不堪的往事，我为什么要跟你讲！巴不得连自个儿都能忘了好不好！

“我们不熟吗？朝夕相处好几个月，上床的次数我都不记得了，咱们这都不叫熟，那怎么样才算熟？”

“你明知道这不一样！”

“哪里不一样？”

“就是……妈的，就是不一样！你不要转移话题！我想知道你为什么能偷窥我的记忆！”

“什么偷窥，那是它自己钻进我脑子里的好么……哎哎哎你别咬我别咬我疼疼疼！我猜我猜——他娘的你先松口！”

抢救回自己的胳膊，光一吸着凉气心疼地看着左边小臂上多出来的一圈深深的牙印和四个鲜红色的小洞，剛真是下了死口咬的，血都渗出来了。

“我猜，咱俩之间唯一实质性的联系就是‘七日之约’了，有可能是这个契约搞的鬼。”一边给胳膊涂药，暗精灵一边没好气道。

“算你说得对吧。”剛撇了撇嘴，暂且信了光一的说法。

什么叫算我说得对啊。心里疯狂吐槽，光一这回忍住了没嘴贱，毕竟，他的“动口”和剛的“动口”，完全不是一个概念。

这家伙到底是怎么养成的习惯，这么爱咬人呢！

回忆一下自从和剛成为同伴之后，自己都挨了多少回咬了？健次郎都从来没咬过他。

治好了剛的牙齿在他胳膊上留下的印子之后，光一抬起头，发现魅魔的注意力被越来越多朝一个方向走过去的白精灵们吸引了。

“他们这是要上哪去？”

“那是不老泉的方向，”光一伸着脖子望了一眼，“啊我想起来了，今天好像是选取大御巫继承人的日子。”

“嗯？谁来选？现任大御巫么？”

“不是，是不老泉。”

“继承人是泉水选出来的？”

“嗯。”

“怎么选？”

“在所有有占星天赋、年龄不超过四十岁的白精灵孩子里，先人为选出最优秀的十个人，这十个人会在大御巫算出来那天的月落之时身披从头遮到脚、由扶桑榕树叶子制成的斗篷走进泉水深处，待满三十三个小时，然后一起走出来，斗篷叶子没有枯萎的那个，就是下一任大御巫。到时候那个孩子会直接披着斗篷进入顶层的大御巫所，现任大御巫会亲自教导，直至成年继任。”

“历届大御巫一般男孩子多一些还是女孩子多一些啊？”

“不知道。大御巫的性别从不公开。”

“诶……为什么名字公开性别反而不公开了呢？”

“传统咯，谁知道到底是为什么……你既然好奇，咱们就去看看呗。”

光一耸了耸肩，走在前面带路。

剛跟在他后面，完全把光一那句“我绝对不同意！”忘到脑后去了，甚至没有想想，这句话，暗精灵是站在一个什么样的立场上说出来的。

 

不老泉。

从字面意思来看，似乎喝了这泉水的人都可以长生不老。

非也。

它会慷慨地给根植于大地的植物提供强大的生命力，会无情地吸收那些脱离大地的植物全部活力，这眼泉水更像是一个转化系统，将还没有失去活性的那些离开母体的枝干果实和叶片转化成泉水本身的生命力，以此来供养这棵巨大的扶桑榕树，以及树顶暖房里的那些稀有的植物。

不老泉村的传统，无论男女老少，从森林里回来的第一件事，就是将一路上收集的各种新鲜的植物组织投入到不老泉中，确保它能够继续供养整个孔克珠岛的象征。

不枯竭，不衰退，不老指的是这泉水本身，永葆生机。

说到底，不老泉只对植物有用，整个不老泉村的供水系统，其实仰赖于另外一口水井，那里的水量更丰富，水也更甜。

下一任大御巫会在今天诞生，本来应该是个值得庆祝的日子。

可是围在不老泉周围的精灵们，却一个个愁容满面。

凝重的气氛，光一和剛在远处就感受到了。

有一个后脑勺，比旁边所有人都高出了一大截。

后脑勺的主人转了过来，看见了他俩，然后用少有的严肃神情跟他们招了招手。

能让堂本光生都这么正经，一定发生了什么特别棘手的事情。

人群让开以后光一就明白为什么他老爹能比其他人高出那么多了。

感情他是站在健次郎背上了。

来不及吐槽堂本光生为什么这么没公德心，看清了泉水后，光一的眉头也皱了起来，这样的情况他头一次见到。

以前连听都没听说过。

继承人是选出来了，全身罩在翠绿色树叶斗篷里的孩子安静地站在岸边，听着村民们的窃窃私语。

剛也挤到了前面，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

他看见，那潭据说有时会满得溢到岸边草地上的泉水，凭空蒸发了一大半，原来最深处三米的杆子，现在的刻度是一米六不到。

深褐色的岩石和树根暴露在空气中，显得肮脏又丑陋。

暗精灵和魅魔对视一眼，心里同时“咯噔”一下子。

两个人想到了同一件事——

藏在空间袋中的那个石板上的不详预言，现在已经开始实现了吗？

他们看不到，孔克珠岛以南的千雷海上，紫色的电弧，比往日更盛。

有魔兽癫狂的咆哮声，自乌云深处传来。

 

——TBC


End file.
